


Nice to Meet You

by aprils77



Series: Meet Me at the Halo [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprils77/pseuds/aprils77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a reincarnation AU interspersed with flashbacks. Features mainly college life. Really SLOW (I must emphasize, SLOW) build. A little glimpse into other pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nice to Have Met You

\----Year XX860

He could hear the waves trashing around and could faintly smell the salt in the air. Both his hands held lightly onto Eren's knees, whose body slumped languidly over Jean's back.

"Hey, we're close now." Jean said softly. He could still feel the shallow breaths on his neck. A fleeting wave of relief washed over him.

Slender fingertips gripped his shoulders weakly. Eren's hands were cold. Jean shuddered at the cold. Eren was usually warm, much warmer than he is. He felt the cold silently burn into his skin.

Moments later, Jean felt a nuzzle at the crook of his neck and he relaxed for a moment.

"Hey suicidal bastard," He croaked, feeling something caught in his throat. He had intended it to be sarcastic though it somehow didn't come out right. It was laced with pained affection.

"Yes horseface?" He felt Eren whisper almost casually in his ears. His voice was rasp and it was taking him effort to speak. 

Over the years, something had changed. Once, they had clawed and punched and spat venom at each another until both were bruised and bleeding. Both stubborn and confrontational, they also had differences and both knew the buttons to push when it comes to pissing each another off. Fast forward, they had also learnt how to fix the other and mend the little broken patches here and there. They had seen the worst of each another and they had discovered the best. Eren had always knew the right words to turn Jean into a ravishing beast, to make him flush brightly and to make him claim what was his.

They were both 25 now.

As the years gone by, they matured a little, cried a little and perhaps, decided to love a little.

Jean thought fondly of the times they had fought. Ironically, that had been how he had stolen the other's first kiss. He had been thankful for that day.

"Hey Eren," Jean tried again, his voice coming out right this time. "Remember the time that we had to go on a survival course in a jungle? What were we fighting over at that time-- you got agitated when I said that the exercise didn't matter, we fought at the start and got paired to each another because we were supposed to make up before the whole course ended."

He felt a soft nuzzle against his neck and continued.

"After we paired up and went to the first camping site, we started arguing again remember?" 

A nod, good. He continued again.

"Actually I started arguing with you because of Mikasa." He heard a small laugh. Jean's desperate attempts at flirting and jealousy was something that Eren never stopped teasing him over. It was also a sore point for Jean, but it didn't matter now. Nothing mattered, nothing other than Eren.

"And then you got annoying and started making accusations... I can't say you were wrong though. I didn't want to waste my life on something I thought was impossible. When you called me a coward I snapped." 

They were both confrontational. But if he had relented, he could have whispered the sweet nothings sooner, perhaps he would find him sooner. Perhaps they would find each other sooner.

He breathed deeply, he hadn't told Eren about it yet; he didn't want their first moment together to be labelled a silly mistake. He levelled his voice. "Anyway, I wanted to head-butt you and you jerked away at the last moment and it ended up to be your first kiss." He heard a small laugh and a weak nuzzle at his neck and felt relief.

"You just lost it and came at me." He joked. 

But he had been thankful for that day because it had given him the person that had been the joy of his life.

He turned his head slightly to nuzzle Eren affectionately. He heard a small laugh quickly followed by a whimper. He felt the ice in his veins.

He remembered the silly arguments they had due to Jean's frustration with how thickheaded this loveable creature was. He remembered fighting with him because of the jealousy. He remembered picking on him. He remembered dismissing his delusions of the Ocean because he wanted to see the little tears that well up indignantly. He remembered quarrelling with him because he didn't know how he could talk to him otherwise. He felt a dull throbbing pain in his heart.

The second time they kissed, he thought about how big and beautiful his eyes were. 

Jean was addicted to the quiet little glances he threw. He liked how he'd nibble at his bottom lip. He liked seeing his ears flush red in embarrassment. He liked hearing his laughter because it sent butterflies to his stomach.

Eren had always gotten excited about the Ocean. He had described the Ocean ecstatically with words half-borrowed and half-concocted from his fantasies. But no matter what, Jean was sure that it couldn't compare to his emerald eyes--those hauntingly beautiful eyes.

"Hey Eren," he says coaxingly. "Let's live somewhere near the Ocean. We could build a house here, yeah?" He felt something caught in his throat. 

Jean eventually got over the deaths--because people die. Somehow it seemed that Eren understood the space, even if it was an arbitrary one.  

Those three words were left unspoken.

"We'll live together, get Mikasa and Armin to settle here too. Connie and Sasha too. Ymir and Historia would be at Sina, but they'll come and visit us from time to time. We could adopt a few kids, build a village here and we'll grow old together."

"Sounds like a proposal." Eren joked weakly, earning him several bouts of violent hacking. Jean felt as if something had pierced his lungs as he smelt iron.

He had been procrastinating for far too long and swore to himself that he would confess after the Titans fell. 

The last Titan was slipping away.

He reached the cliff overseeing vast waters. Gently, he laid the boy down, cradling his back and touching their foreheads together. Eren's eyes were half-lidded and unfocused. Jean kissed his forehead, ignoring the cold sensation on his lips. Eren nuzzled his nose against his chin.

"It's the Ocean, Eren." Jean said softly. 

Eren looked at the Ocean and saw a blurred blue. He forced a smile. "It's beautiful." 

Jean thought that Eren outshone everything else. 

It happened suddenly. Eren shook and coughed softly for a few moments before suddenly breaking into violent hacking, his breaths racking through his body. He jerked painfully in Jean's grip as cold beads of sweat formed at his forehead. His face was deathly pale. Blood spluttered onto Jean's shirt.

Jean panicked and flailed helplessly. He wanted to fix him.

"It's just a little blood." Eren whispered, trying to reassure Jean. He smiled weakly and gazed into Jean's eyes. Jean thought his eyes were beautiful. He had thought so since long ago, but Eren never knew.

Jean's anger was fuelled once more as he kissed the bloodied lips and tasted iron.

"Those bastards! How could they..." How could they take him away? How could they take his sweet idiot away? How dare they take him away?

"They needed the Coordinate to die." Eren said softly, resting on Jean's blood soaked shirt. He saw the tears fall and felt it wet his cheeks. He mustered whatever strength he had and raised his fingertips to brush the tears away from the silly horseface.

Jean remembered the conference, remembered the condemnations, remembered the insults. He remembered Historia, eyes wide with panic as they laid the verdict. He remembered Erwin mouth his approval. He remembered the sick feeling in the stomach when Eren accepted his fate. 

He was to be used and tossed away. Now that they had killed all the titans outside the walls and took the shifting abilities from the titan shifters, the Coordinate-- the one whose shifting abilities can never be taken without killing him--was to die. 

He remembered Eren receiving bottle of poison that would kill him. He remembered Armin and Mikasa screaming blood, only to be taken away. Eren took it unhesitatingly.

"How could you... Why, Eren, why must it be you? Why?" He had asked the same question the numerous times he thought he had left him. Why, why, why? Didn't he promise to be his?

He had always thought that he would wake up to the warmth beside him. The titans were gone. He had always thought that they would be together. He had been careful not to take it for granted. 

"I love you, you silly idiot." Jean croaked softly, pulled the cold body into a hug and wrapped his arms around him protectively. "My love." He repeated.

Eren shifts comfortably into the embrace, feeling the warmth of his partner. Jeans ran his hand through his hair and Eren moaned appreciatively.

But at that moment, their fleeting peace was broken. Jean felt Eren tremble and shake in his arms as he began coughing violently, heard him wheeze and pant and felt his body convulse in his arms. He hears his heart shatter as he felt the body in his arms convolute, hacking and gasping.

Eren's blood was splayed all around him. Jean felt the breaths on his neck slower and shallower. He felt a cold fear clawing at his heart.

"I love you, you idiot." Jean repeated again. He owed him a lifetime of those words. He owed him so much.

"I know, you silly horse." Eren choked out softly and coughed again, he rested his forehead on Jean's shoulders. "Jean." He called tenderly and smiled. They had come a long way.

Jean tried to find something to say, but nothing came to mind. No, he wanted to talk crap and shit with him, but he wanted to do it forever. He wanted to fuck him, and then wake up in the morning to see him wrapped in his arms. He wanted to make him smile. He wanted to bicker with him--probably not forever but he wanted to...He wanted Eren. The idiot who could make him smile with a weird sense of humour, who was so breathtakingly beautiful and adorable, the idiot he grew to love. 

"I love you." Jean crooned those three words into his pink-tinged ear and felt a weak kiss.

Jean felt Eren gradually slip away in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pardon the grammar errors because I wrote this in a rush. Mainly inspired after scrolling through Jeanere fanart, got stuck in this ship and spazzed about this ship for days before I decided to pen everything down.


	2. Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which: Eren meets his former comrades and a little of Eruri.

\----Year XX915  
Jean became one of the Voyagers, the remnants of the Survey Corps, who explore new places and chart maps. 

Connie and Sasha opened a restaurant called 104th. Bertholdt and Annie married and left on their own journey while stopping by at Historia's castle to have a chat with Ymir and Reiner occasionally. Reiner became one of the highest ranking officers despite claiming that he wanted nothing to do with military life. Eren's death had taken a toll on everyone.

Armin and Mikasa eventually married and settled down with three kids after accomplishing many amazing feats as famed heroes and Voyagers. They lived near the Ocean.

Jean operated in a separate unit, because they reminded him of what he did not have. He never visited them, never fell in love again because he knew that no one could ever replace him. Jean was revered as a hero, hailed as a taciturn but accomplished Voyager. He died of old age at 80 years old.

Before his death, he dreamt of Eren Jaeger and finally smiled.

He died, hoping to see the idiot whose face had become a blur. 

* * *

After Eren was born, Carla whispered love into his ears and passed away. Grisha Jaeger was too pained to love his son and left Eren in foster care.

His first parents were supposedly infertile, and doted on Eren as if he was their child, but miraculously, they had another child and decided to devote their resources to him. Eren returned to foster care at five.

His second parents were great at first, they paid attention to him and cared for him. They were great, at least when they were sober. Eren played the son well too. The husband started drinking. When the alcohol took over, he would beat his wife, until Eren rushed in to wrestle the alcohol from his grip and get beaten up in the process. Gradually, the wife started drinking and on nights when both of them were drunk, they screamed hatred at each another, fought and fucked. Eren usually stayed in his room. 

He also started to dream. 

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman led a normal life until she was six--when her nightmares started. 

They started slowly, but a year into it she had relived those emotions. Happiness, fear, grief, hope, happiness. At six, Eren had found Mikasa, who was a year older. Her insecurities were chased away when Eren promised to reunite the three.

Eren was stubborn and confrontational--that had not changed-- and sometimes a little irritating. He didn't stand for anyone talking shit about his foster parents, even if it was true. He didn't stand for anyone talking about his birth parents either, and Mikasa would eagerly beat up anyone who dared to call Eren "unwanted". Eren frequently got into fights. He frequently got beaten up--his untrained body unable to keep up with the memories. Mikasa would swoop in to help Eren and notice a few obscured bruises that wasn't around previously.

Eren was still getting the bruises, but he didn't mind--injuries were common, at least in the survey corps. However, when the sounds were loud enough to echo in his ears, he would feel the urge to puke and wheeze. 

Mikasa didn't remember Levi--her memories only a year into military training. Eren did and accidentally called him "Heicho". Since then, Mikasa and Eren joined Levi's Karate dojo together. She had wanted to protect him, and her talent for martial arts was replicated in this time.

At eight, they had found Armin in the library, huddled over piles of books. Armin had just moved to Trost recently as his parents were going for a historical investigation and left him to his grandfather. They had befriended each another immediately but Armin did not have the memories. He regained his memories in the year after, and told his friends when he did. 

They had also learnt that those memories manifested in different ways. Mikasa's memories followed a chronological order, but Eren's memories were mixed: he dreamt of snippets of his teenage years mixed with bits and pieces of his childhood. While Armin had gained the entirety of his memories in a year, Mikasa took twelve, and Eren... He didn't even know how much he had.

Meanwhile, the nightmares continued for Eren. Eren's dreams were erratic and painful. Sometimes they recurred, sometimes he didn't understand them. At the very least he had remembered the 104th squad, though some less or more than others.

Mikasa watched painfully at Eren's side. Sometimes she would help to bandage him and notice scars here and there.

At ten, Eren was admitted to the hospital for his wounds. He was returned to foster care again. 

That day, she pulled a red scarf over his neck, promising that she will protect him without fail this time. Mikasa expected him to flare up but Eren laughed appreciatively this time and pulled their foreheads together. Secretly, he felt a little guilty.

Mikasa almost begged Levi and Erwin to adopt him. He became part of the Smith and Ackerman household. However, he had chosen to adopt his original surname, Jaeger. 

* * *

 Eren had always been intimidated by Erwin Smith. In this timeline, he became the chairman of the media corporation at the age of 30. It had been a week since Eren's discharge from the hospital and the third day he was in the Smith-Ackerman house. Erwin Smith was drinking coffee while seated opposite Eren. Levi was seated diagonally, gracefully sipping on his black tea.

"Sir?" Eren was nervous. Of course he was--it's Commander Erwin and Squad Captain Levi.

"Since we're going to be parent and child, you should call me Erwin, or alternatively you can call me Daddy, take your pick." Eren found himself stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Yes, sir--I mean, Erwin."

"Eren, how much do you remember?" Erwin asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't know which parts I'm missing because it isn't chronological or in any order."

Erwin nodded. He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry that you had to..."

Eren snapped to attention. "No, it was the best choice. By doing so, you got rid of the opposition and the rebels and by proclaiming me a matyr, you can turn the public opinion against the opposition."

"Have you met Jean?" 

Eren shook his head. "Why?"

"Because I need to apologise to him as well."

"What happened to him? What happened to him after... After that?"

Erwin sighed. "He became an accomplished Voyager, but I wasn't able to meet him. He never came back into the walls."

* * *

 Eren had inquired about his birth parents (his mother died of heart failure due to Arrhythmogenic right ventricular dysplasia) and understood the circumstances that Grisha Jaeger gave him into foster care. He was angry (well, it's Eren after all), because he thought that it would be great to reunite with his parents again. Grisha Jaeger is a well-known surgeon so Eren resolved to become even better than he was-- and succeed where Grisha had failed. He was going to be a heart surgeon. 

By sheer diligence and a lot of help from Armin, he was offered a scholarship at Sina at eighteen, the finest college in the area. Armin received the same scholarship and Mikasa studying in Trost, decided to transfer over. 

He met Sasha and Connie at Sina. He was on his way to the dorms to unpack his luggage when they encountered one another. Sasha was eating while gesturing animatedly. They were probably sharing lame jokes, Eren thought almost as-a-matter-of-factly before realising that he had met them--in actuality.

As if on a cue, Connie stopped talking abruptly. Sasha turned and dropped her potato.

"Eren!" Sasha ran and leapt onto him and hugged him tightly. Eren started to laugh as she started sobbing and sniffed onto his shirt. He thought he wouldn't mind some snot (only for the moment) and returned the hug.

"If you don't let go soon, Connie would get jealous." Eren said. From what he knew they were a couple.

"Eren..." Connie choked a little on his words. "You little shit... I'm glad we meet again."

Once Sasha was done hugging she rubbed her tears and snot with the sleeve on her arm. Eren winced. Living with Levi for seven years had such an effect on him.

Eren took the initiative to start. "Mikasa and Armin are with me."

Sasha picked out another potato from her bag (how many does she have in there?!) and ate. Connie casually whipped out a bread and began to munch on it. Eren marvelled at how well-coordinated they were.

"I knew you three would be together! You guys are like 3-in-1 coffee." Sasha exclaimed and the two giggled at her joke. Eren didn't want to intrude on their sense of humour even if he thought that it wasn't funny.

"What courses are you taking?" Connie asked. 

"Medicine first year. Armin is in History first year and Mikasa Medicine second year."

"Connie and I are in Business Management, we're in second year!" Eren did remember something about their aspiration to become chefs.

"Let's exchange numbers." Eren suggested. "We could meet up later after I help with Armin and Mika."

"Oh right," Sasha started nervously. "We met Ymir and Historia."

Eren nodded.

"Jean too," Sasha hesitated, "but Jean doesn't have any memories."

* * *

 ---- Year XX860

Mikasa was eventually released from temporary confinement.

Eren was her only family left. She can't lose him again. 

She burst into Erwin Smith's office. Levi Ackerman was there too.

"Where's Eren?" She demanded. Her perfectly calm voice trembled slightly at his name, but no one seemed to notice. Armin burst into the office a second later.

"Team leader Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlett, please take a seat."

"I can't just sit and---"

"Sit." Levi ordered. Mikasa and Armin reluctantly lowered themselves to the couch.

"Eren Jaeger is dead."

It took a moment to sink in. Mikasa felt a shiver. She's losing her family again.

"Where is he? He can't be..." Armin asked.

"Team leader Kirstein took him to look at the Ocean." Levi had heard enough of Eren's rant about it in the past year to know what it mean to him. They heard footsteps nearing the door.

"Team leader Kirstein is calling for you at the entrance of Sina, sir." 

Mikasa despaired.

* * *

 They headed over to the entrance of Sina silently. Armin held Mikasa's hand and led her there.

Jean Kirstein's solitary figure loomed into view, with the green caped figure that he carried easily with his arms. Jean carefully cradled his back with a hand and carried his knees with the other. 

Mikasa almost thought that Eren was asleep. He had looked so at peace and tranquil.

"Jean Kirstein, sir." Jean saluted awkwardly since his hands were occupied. It was customary. His voice was strained and his eyes dulled with pain. Erwin murmured a soft apology.

Levi nodded and held out his hands for Jean to hand over the limp figure in his arms. 

Jean hesitated. 

And finally, he let go.

* * *

_AND... A LITTLE BONUS-ERURI_

Eren never thought much about the relationship between Squad Captain Levi and Commander Erwin. (No matter how much they told him to address them with their names or even better Daddy--Eren was pretty sure that was a joke-- he couldn't get used to it.)

He was eleven and it was a Sunday. Sunday meant cleaning day--though Levi cleaned everyday. Levi and Erwin both had their aprons on. Eren had a smaller apron custom-made for him since he was still smaller than Levi.

In midst of cleaning, Eren had lost sight of the two. It wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence so Eren decided to leave them some privacy.

* * *

"You still haven't forgiven yourself?" Levi asked. They were cleaning their room.

"Neither have you, Levi." Erwin had seen how those jet black eyes fill with guilt.

"We agreed on it together. It was partially my fault."

"I proposed it. It was the easy way out for us."

They remained silent for a moment. Eren was their son now. 

Levi remember seeing Eren in the hospital. Eren was thin, they had locked him up and beaten him for God knows how long. Erwin eventually made a police report when Mikasa told them that Eren was missing for days.

He was ten then, but ugly gashes ran down his arms, across his back and patches of black dotted his tanned skin. Erwin was there when they listened to the nurse inform them about the complication that Eren had. Levi almost broke into prison to strangle those abusive bastards. Erwin had made the arrangements to adopt him immediately after condemning them to their fates (illegally of course).

They couldn't stand how Eren was treated. They were comrades and Eren was someone that they both thought to be important. When he died, they both missed the excited gleam in his eyes as he described the Ocean. Laughter and anger suited him more than the stillness.

They promised Mikasa that they would be there for Eren this time as parents. Erwin interlocked his fingers with his partner's.

He pulled Levi towards him and bent slightly as their lips met in the middle for a kiss. Despite the nonchalant demeanour of the two, the kiss was a messy one as both competed for dominance against one another. Levi was openly ferocious, but Erwin held his own with an intensity usually masked behind his cautious disposition. 

"We'll dirty the sheets." Levi stated.

"We're sending it to the wash anyway." Erwin replied, leading both of them to the said sheets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sasha and Connie! Their sense of humour is mostly food-related so most people can't empathize. Writing Sasha and Connie was so fun, as did Erwin and Levi. And the part about Bertholdt, Annie and Reiner is based on the assumption that they will eventually betray the village (and the Ape titan) for their 104th friends.


	3. The Melancholy of Jean Kirstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's POV. He finally appears.

Jean Kirstein was born into a rich family with both his parents lawyers. Brought up in midst of logical debates, he had never been afraid to speak his mind, even if his social skills told him to shut up. He was intelligent (he'd liked to think so) and confident, and these qualities made him a people magnet, because there were people who admired him, and a lot more who hated his guts.

The Kirstein household and Bodt household were friends.

Marco disappeared one day when Jean was eleven. He was found days later drowned under a bridge. His death was ruled as an accident. Freya (Marco's sister), Elizabeth a.k.a. Lizzy and Daniel (Marco's cousins) were his childhood friends. They grew up together and supported each another through Marco's accident.

Although Jean never told anyone else, he did see Marco in his dreams once at eleven and had thought he was finally going mad. Jean Kirstein was a realist and he had refused to believe it. A world with giant man-eating monsters? Really?

At thirteen, he entered middle school and met Sasha and Connie. Jean liked both of them well enough when they stopped pestering him about an imaginary world with man-eating monsters.

At nineteen, Jean was studying politics and law second year at Sina with Connie as his roommate. He was glad that his life was at least in order because as a planner, he hated losing control of his life.

Lizzy and Freya, both a year younger, were coming to Sina for their first year. He would be helping Lizzy and Freya unpack in the morning and studying in the afternoon and hopefully get some fuck at night. That had been the plan.

But this day he woke crying with a lingering sense of loss. He couldn't remember much, but he knew that someone was dying in his dreams and he was wrenched.

"Damn," He mouthed in between sobs, "damn."

* * *

He went to help with the Freya and Lizzy's move into the dorms. They were both disorganised lazy slobs. He wondered how they were sister and cousin to Marco.

"Where's Dan?" He asked, looking at the mess impatiently.

"I think he went to meet his friends." Lizzy, Daniel's sister, answered. Jean rolled his eyes. 

"Come on, it's just unpacking." Lizzy said.

"How do you even make such a mess?" 

"You're such a clean freak. It's fine."

"Levi--" He caught himself.

"Who's that?" Freya was sharp and caught the words that slipped. "A girl?" She teased.

Jean started laughing. Who would think that Levi is a girl? Of course he's a guy-- He stopped laughing. Who in the world is Levi?

In midst of his confusion, he heard Lizzy call out.

"Hey Mikasa."

Jean turned and he thought he saw a goddess.

* * *

Jean especially liked the raven dark hair and her half-asian complexion. The contrast between her skin and her hair was beautiful, her hair especially--he had never seen hair as beautiful as hers before.

"I met her just now. We're neighbours." Lizzy explained lazily. "She's year two though. She's transferring here. Some family thing."

Mikasa turned to them and Jean could sense the surprise quickly masked as her gaze landed on Jean. She nodded to them.

"Hey," Jean blurted out nervously before he could stop himself. "I've never saw anyone like you before... I mean, you have beautiful hair..."

The sides of her mouth twitched. Lizzy and Freya bent over laughing. 

"Mika," he heard a relatively young excited voice call out and erratic footsteps getting closer. He felt his stomach flop and an urge to get away. No, this is not happening, he thought to himself. 

"Armin is coming over later, I saw Sasha and Connie just..." 

He spotted Jean. 

Jean could swear that those green eyes were burning holes into his soul.

* * *

Dark brown undercut with dyed blond hair, amber eyes, and the same humorous horse face. Jean looked the same.

Eren composed himself. Jean doesn't have any memories. It wouldn't serve any purpose to cause a ruckus and demand that he knew--even though all he wanted to do now was to try to beat the memories into Jean.

He bit his lower lip hard enough to bleed. Mikasa shook him and he snapped back to reality.

"Mika," Eren was flustered and tried to find something to distract him. 

"I think you should cut your hair, it's getting a little long."

"Mmm. Alright." Mikasa didn't think so but she'll ask Armin again later. She was amused.

"Are you done unpacking?" 

She nodded. "Do you need help?" 

Eren nodded, even though he didn't really need help. He just wanted to leave. 

They left.

* * *

Freya was laughing and rolling on the floor. Lizzy was slapping the ground while hugging her stomach, possibly due to the limited space she didn't imitate her cousin.

"You went with the worst pick up line and totally got floored!"

"The other guy looked good too! No chance, eh?"

"So lame!"

"Shut up."

"Dork." The other echoed while laughing.

"I'm leaving." He said, irritated. 

He was at his dorms when he heard the same voice, added with Mikasa's and a third. They were moving boxes to the room opposite his. The third boy saw him and was startled. He groaned inwardly.

_Great,_ Jean thought sarcastically. They were neighbours.

* * *

"Jean doesn't have his memories?" Armin almost shouted. They had finished unpacking and were seated on the ground around a round table.

Eren nodded. Mikasa pursed her lips. That explained Jean's reaction when he saw Mikasa.

"He's pretty much the same person though, according to Connie and Sasha." 

They had gotten over the initial excitement about the prospect of reuniting with Connie, Sasha, Ymir and Historia. Ymir and Historia are bar owners near Sina and were both twenty-eight years old. They were currently in a relationship--and had been since a long time ago.

Eren had slowly began to piece together the little pieces of memories chronologically after numerous nightmares. He dreamt of Jean before before they headed out to their expeditions, where many of people in his squad died.

"He's a dick now. Well, he used to be one anyway."

"He told me that my hair's pretty."

Armin blushed a little and nodded.

"Should I grow out my hair?" Mikasa teased gently.

Armin laughed. "Yeah you should." The two giggled and linked hands.

Eren tried to make himself transparent. 

"Who's your roommate, Mika?" Eren asked and was replied with a shrug.

"I promised Sasha and Connie to meet with them tonight at the bar? You coming?" He looked at the two lovebirds. They nodded.

* * *

"Hey Jean, you should come to the bar." Connie said. He and Sasha had discussed the events of the day.

"I need to study. It's not easy to be the top few, you know." Being intelligent was a huge magnet for girls.

"But you bring girls here when I'm away." Connie caught the girls leaving at night on nights that he didn't stay over with Sasha. Jean scowled.

"Fuck off. I bet you are trying to set me up with people. Ymir and Historia, was it? You two have been pestering me to meet them."

"No, you can just ignore them anyway. I'll pay for your drinks. Come on and get a life." 

Jean considered his options. He intended to go after Mikasa, but Connie offered drinks. 

"Fine. But you're paying." He agreed.

* * *

\----Year XX857

In a flash, Jean, Armin and Mikasa became team leaders at 22. The titan shifters, i.e. Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner and Eren were placed in different teams. Ymir served as a personal bodyguard to Historia as part of her secret personal guard (though she's the only one in there).

They had infiltrated the village.

By that time, only Bertholdt's mother whose execution was scheduled later was alive. Reiner's family was executed. Annie's father had committed suicide right after she had left. Eren knew the pain of losing family. So did Mikasa and Armin.

It had been another of the few times Eren tried to comfort someone.

* * *

They were 22 when Jean realised his own feelings.

Reiner had initially been all over Historia, even with the differences in personality. However, ever since Eren lent Reiner his shoulder to grief, Reiner has been treating him as a pillow. Jean knew that he was being irrational. _So what if Reiner had been sticking a little too close?_ Mikasa had been there to separate them when needed.

Breakfast: Reiner and Connie sat together with the trio, a.k.a. Eren, Mikasa and Armin. Annie and Bertholdt sneaked off to only God knows where.

Jean was pissed and angry.

"Hey, suicidal bastard, you're extremely nice lately huh?"

"Shut up, horse face." Eren shot him a warning look. Eren was more stable and calm now, though they still fought regularly.

"You're trying to show your sympathy to someone like it makes you a better person huh?" Sasha, who was sitting beside him, elbowed him painfully in the ribs. He gasped and glared at Sasha. She was his second-in-command.

"Why did you do that?" He shouted in irritation, a little louder than he intended.

"To shut you up, you asshole." Eren glared in response. Jean stood and grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him up.

"Sure Mr. Nice---" Eren punched him in the face before he could finish. Jean grabbed tightly on the collar and pulled him down with him. After a few moments of grappling and punching, Mikasa and Sasha held each of them back.

* * *

"Armin," Sasha said one day as they were practicing drills. It was essential for them to keep themselves fit, veterans or not. "Jean has been irritable these few days and being a jerk to everyone."

"I noticed." Armin sighed. Mikasa was also irritable these days. At least she knew why and how to control herself, after all, Eren and Mikasa were in the same squad and they spend most of their time together. He would have to speak to Jean one of these days.

* * *

Jean had continued to harass Eren after their accidental kiss, even while he continued his crush on Mikasa. He remembered Eren's ears tinged red. He remembered bickering when Eren told him to stop flirting with Mikasa. He remembered how it had made him feel like something was tickling his heart. He had thought it was because he gained an upper-hand against that prick that had always been a thorn in his flesh. 

Armin started to hint him about something but he didn't really get it.

"Well, I'm just saying that you don't have to get jealous." Armin said, for the umpteenth time.

"Of what? I'm not jealous of Jaegar hogging Mikasa's attention! He's just irritating me." 

Armin sighed. "Reiner just lost his family, Eren, Mikasa and Connie had the same experience."

Jean considered the statement again. No, what he's angry about wasn't that. Anyway, even if Reiner needed support, he could get Connie and Mikasa--

Jean almost slapped himself. 

Eren was just trying to be a good friend. He remembered the night that Eren had talked to him after he found out about Marco. Jean remembered how he refused to show his weak side and kept goading and provoking him, but Eren didn't take the bait. He remembered the Eren's clumsy attempts in trying to cheer him up. He remembered how Eren made him laugh, even when he didn't intend to. 

And Jaeger was just doing the same for Reiner.

He started to feel even more irritated.

Jean slapped himself.

He liked Mikasa. He stalked off indignantly.

Armin felt slightly amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little rushed out but the next chapter will have more action, I guess! Smut is still a long way though--this is so slow.


	4. Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight and a hug. This is really slow.

\----Year XX857

It was one of those things that people did only when they had a screw loose. Sasha and Connie got some alcohol and grabbed food from the barracks. Jean hadn't had alcohol for seven years now since the Scouting Legion left no time for him to get anything fanciful or exotic.

Because Sasha was there, he was there, and because Connie was there, his newfound friends, the trio and the titan shifters were present. He suddenly realised that Sasha and Connie had been pretty close these days. Reiner as usual had his arm slung around Eren's scrawny shoulders as they approached while talking excitedly. 

"Jean," Armin called as he noticed the deepening scowl fixed on Eren. Jean didn't need another fight, especially when Armin thought that Jean needed to sort out his feelings.

* * *

They were initially in a cicle, which became lopsided as people gradually got more intoxicated.

Jean managed to gulp down three bottles, while Eren collapsed on the floor only after a cup. Eren went a little insane talking to Squad Leader Levi even though he wasn't there and then fell asleep. Jean thought Eren's sleeping face was a little cute. Meanwhile, Reiner who have had the same amount of alcohol in his system got a little closer to Eren.

He had the galls to pet his hair!

Jean was drunkenly mad. He pulled Eren to his feet and carried him over his shoulder to an empty guest room--except that there were none because the others were in there. After a few embarrassing intrusions, Jean had to settle for the supply room.

Once he was there, though, he had no idea what to do. Eren was completely out like a light and Jean dumped him onto the ground. Why did he even come in here? He just wanted to get away from Reiner and Mikasa. _Why would he want to get away?_ Because Mikasa would kill him, a voice answered.

"Mmm," Eren mumbled in his sleep. "Gotta kill them all."

Jean looked at Eren in shock. What the hell... His brain is full of titans! Why would Jean want to kiss someone like him? 

He lowered his lips slowly. No, something is wrong with him, he must be feeling an urge to kiss. Yup, that's the only reason that he would kiss fucking Jaeger. Heck, he'd prefer to kiss a horse.

Or maybe not.

He felt electricity running through his veins as their lips connected. He savoured the softness of those lips and licked it open. It tasted like a mix of the alcohol and their dinner with a hint of mint, and it was softer and tastier. A slight tinge remained on where Jean's lips as they parted to breathe. More, he thought, as he lowered his head again for a second helping.

Eren was looking at him, eyes wide.

Jean thought that his eyes were beautiful.

* * *

Jean shot up straight and hit his head against the back of the wall. He had seen the green-eyed kid, Mikasa and the blond in his dreams!

He didn't mind Mikasa, but seeing that green-eyed kid made him irritable for some reason. Heck, he can't even remember most of his dream, except that he saw the three.

"Jean! You ready to go?" He heard Connie shout.

"Give me a moment!" He replied as he looked around. He had fallen asleep while studying. He groggily dragged himself toward the closet. He intended to enjoy himself tonight, so he probably should wear his good clothes. He quickly changed and headed out to see Connie and Sasha with Freya and Lizzy.

"The two of you are coming?" Jean asked incredulously.

"Sasha and us are neighbours! So we're coming along too!" 

Jean rolled his eyes. He didn't want to babysit the two. Jean took a moment to process the information. Freya and Lizzy lived beside Sasha--that means that Sasha and Mikasa are roommates! So--Jean could ask her to play matchmaker with a little food bribe.

Jean motioned the four to get in his car and they drove off.

* * *

"Sasha is your roommate?" Eren exclaimed in surprise. The amount of coincidences these days was mortifying. 

Mikasa nodded. Armin pursed his lips as though he is formulating some sort of plan. (And yes, they are in the modern world.)

They crossed the bridge silently, it was a long walk to the bar and since they were new here, the three opted to take the scenic route. The bar was named Titans. Definitely Ymir's idea, Eren thought, Historia wouldn't come up with something like that.

Mikasa was the first to notice, Eren noticed it a moment later. Someone was tailing them. Without his memories, Eren's innate primitive danger sensors wouldn't have been so sharp, though the same couldn't be said for the Ackerman. Even in the modern world, she had been an accomplished martial artist at international level. Armin noticed a slight tension between his companions and understood immediately. 

Engage or flee? He asked with his thumb.

Engage, Eren answered unhesitatingly with a thumbs-up. Eren preferred to confront them because the person following them seemed suspicious. No, the people following them, he corrected himself.

Mikasa shrugged. She would rather run, but engaging their adversary would pose no problem for her either.

Armin started talking again.

"I heard that the ice cream shop around that corner seems good." He said innocently. He wasn't sure if there really was an ice cream shop, but he pointed at a corner leading to a cramped alleyway. Yes, at that place only three people could come at them together.

"That looks like a good place." _To engage_. Eren smiled appreciatively at their tactician. 

"I don't really like ice cream." Mikasa sighed. But the alleyway was indeed a good choice.

As it turned out, there was actually an ice cream store.

"Eren, I want ice cream." Mikasa said.

"We will get it afterwards." He replied irritably as they rounded the corner. The small alleyway branched into three paths, one forward, one left and right. Coincidentally, the path forward led to the store called Titans, Eren took a moment to realise that this was their destination. Mikasa and Armin hid behind the right wall; Eren hid opposite them behind the shadows of the left wall. The neat footsteps hesitated and shuffled, four or five, Eren calculated. The light footsteps inched closer and their long shadows loomed into view. Had his trackers had intended to follow them after all?

As soon as they were within sight Eren swept the foot out from his pursuer. Eren felt instincts take over him. He remembered his days in training, in the Scouting Legion and in Levi's Karate dojo, bleeding sweat.

"Ompf." The first man fell head-first onto the ground and rolled forward. That would be enough to disorientate him. Eren threw his next assailant over his shoulder onto the first, and knocking the first man out for good. Mikasa was finished with the other three and Armin appeared with ropes. (Where and when did he get the ropes? He felt a sudden surge of admiration for his friend.)

The second man scrambled to his feet, his eyes full of disbelief over what had just occurred. His eyes wondered to his companions as his face contorted in shock. His gaze eventually rested on the green-eyed teenager.

Green eyes met the brown eyes and Eren let out a wail of surprise.

* * *

"What the hell?" Jean growled. His voice sounded more raw and aggressive that he had intended. The green-eyed boy winced and Jean felt a little apologetic.

The green-eyed teen lowered his gaze and bit his bottom lip. Despite his initial anger at being thrown over the shoulder, Jean took in his appearance. 

Under the lamplight, his sun-kissed skin seemed to glow like a bronze statue. He wore a wide-neck shirt that showed off his collarbones which was somehow appealing in a way because Jean had to suppressed an urge to bite at the nape of his neck. An oversized sweater covered his scrawny limbs and he wore a pair of skinny jeans that highlighted his thin legs and shapely butt. As much as Jean wanted to deny it, he knew that Lizzy and Freya were right. Eren was attractive, even to him. His eyes continued to study the teen and eventually rested on the green eyes.

His eyes were hauntingly beautiful. His eyes seemed so intense that they seemed to burn and scorch him. 

"What's this?" Lizzy exclaimed indignantly at Mikasa, rubbing her sore back and pulling Freya towards her. The blond helped them up.

Mikasa glanced at the green-eyed boy.

"We thought you were following us." The blond boy explained, looking at Connie who was knocked out. Sasha shook her head repeatedly, attempting to orientate herself.

"Mikasa!" She exclaimed happily and almost jumped onto her assailant for a hug. Mikasa dodged and Sasha landed on the ground. The blond boy pulled her up.

"Armin!" Sasha leaped onto the blond--Armin. Mikasa furrowed her beautiful brows in irritation.

Meanwhile, Jean noticed that the green-eyed teen was tending to the unconscious casualty and felt greenness shroud his mind.

"So-are we getting an apology or anything?" Freya asked. Jean chorused agreement--usually it was his role to raise such questions.

"Sorry for that," Armin said with a slight tip of his head. Eren headed over to the two girls and eyed the scrapes. He applied some form of gel and plastered the scratch wordlessly. The girls accepted his aid, unsure if they should remain angry.

The green-eyed teen turned away from them. He returned with an ice-cream and an ice pack. Mikasa took over the ice cream and allowed Sasha a bite. 

Jean thought that it was ridiculous that it was Armin, who didn't physically hit them, that apologised, while the other two didn't.

"Where's the apology, boy?" He glared at the green-eyed teen, now pressing the ice pack to Connie.

"It's Eren, horse face." Eren said dismissively. Jean's attitude was ticking him off--though he did feel a little apologetic.

"What did you say, asshat?"

"I said my name's Eren, you stupid horse face." Jean felt annoyance mixed with a little nostalgia--as if there was a piece of memory floating around in his mind, out of his reach.

"I asked for a apology and instead get a insult?" Jean asked incredulously.

"I didn't insult you!" Eren shouted in frustration. "That was a statement of fact!"

Jean was exasperated.

"And the apology?"

"It's self-defense. I can't help it if you're so weak!"

"What did you say, you ass?"

"You're weak, horse face."

Sasha smiled and ushered Lizzy and Freya into the bar. Mikasa finished her ice cream and followed after Armin.

* * *

Jean was heartbroken. 

Mikasa and Armin started to get physical after two drinks. It was obvious that they were together and Jean eventually decided to back off. Now that his hopes of getting Mikasa was dashed, he looked around for company. Freya and Lizzy were openly flirting with each another after downing a few drinks. Jean felt lonely.

Jean finished another cup and looked at the bartenders chatting withConnie and Sasha. Jean could tell that they were extremely close friends and even though he wanted to annoy them (his alcohol moods were to blame), he decided not to disturb them. After all, they were probably talking about man-eating monsters and Jean didn't care for that.

The only alternative for him would be Eren, who had been going crazy on the dance floor, probably too intoxicated from the small sip he took earlier. Somehow Jean didn't peg him as one with extremely high alcoholic tolerance or someone crazy about dance. He danced with two left feet and arms flailing wildly. Jean smirked because he could probably do better.

He looked at Eren sway his hips and saw a hand slipped onto his waist. Eren was too drunk to notice. (Hey, you only took one sip!!) Suddenly, he was pulled out of Jean's sight by the same hand.

Jean got up. He was supposed to be healing his broken heart. He was supposed to hate that green-eyed boy who he had gotten into a fight with. But somehow, before he knew it, he was standing in front of Eren and a blond bulky giant. Recognition stirred in the man's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Jean demanded, a slight slur in his speech.

"Horseface, this is Reiner..." Eren sounded so drunk that he wasn't just slurring his words.

The blond man studied Jean for a moment or two.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here, Jean." Jean may be mistaken but there was a slight disappointment in his voice.

"Jean doesn't remember." Eren slurred cheerfully.

"Oh."

Whatever Jean didn't remember, he was too preoccupied to notice. Reiner was standing behind Eren, with an arm around Eren's waist and another stroking Eren's left thigh rhythmically. 

Jean knew he was probably barging into something he wouldn't usually barge into, but, he be damned, blame it on the alcohol. Jean pulled Eren away and stalked off. Reiner was surprised and contemplated his options. He sighed in resignation and left for Ymir's table.

* * *

Jean was angry. He didn't know why but he was irritated and frustrated. Eren followed behind him, swaying unsteadily due to the influence of alcohol.

"Where are we going?" He asked sheepishly.

Jean slowed. He was planning to find an empty room. And? He shook his head. Probably the alcohol. He was definitely not thinking of kissing a guy. 

Eren walked into him and in a dramatic manner bounced off and fell onto the floor. Jean was sure that that would have made Eren curse and swear at him under normal circumstances, but Eren was too drunk and instead laughed at the air as if there was actually something funny.

Jean sighed. He wasn't supposed to be on babysitting duty. He pulled Eren up to his feet in a swift motion. 

Jean wasn't sure what had happened. Eren was suddenly pulled into his arms. His face was pressed on Jean's chest, and the brown tuft of hair was just below his chin. Jean felt a pair of arms circle his waist. Hesitantly, Jean wrapped his arms around Eren's shoulders. His shoulders were thin, just like how he remembered it to be.

Eren had fitted into his arms so perfectly like he was meant to be there forever. But Jean didn't believe in forever, he never did. Somehow, Jean felt a sense of nostalgia wash over him. Eren smelt like a mix of mint and wheatgrass. Eren felt warm in his arms. He peered down at the enchanting green eyes looking at him. 

Their lips collided gently. Eren tasted like mint and Jean never knew he'd like mint so much. Jean felt an icy sear on his tongue that seemed to tingle his veins and gently flood his senses. Brown eyes met green.

Jean thought his eyes were beautiful.

* * *

_EXTRA: IN THE BAR..._

Eren looked at the liquid and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Do you drink this or strip paint with it?"

"It's vodka on the rocks." Ymir replied, as if answering Eren. It can't be helped because Eren never knew how to appreciate alcohol, Ymir thought.

"Anyway, the name of the bar that you came up with was horrible." He commented. Sasha and Connie remained silent, refusing to comment. From the corner of her eye, Ymir saw Historia frown. Eren took a sip from the glass.

"It's perfectly fine." Historia replied defensively. Suddenly Eren burst out laughing and giggling, falling to Sasha's shoulders. "I think I saw Reiner."

Everyone knew that Eren can't be taken seriously when he's drunk because he's not only the sleepy drunk, but also the hallucinating, ecstatic, crying drunk. He lifted his head from Sasha's shoulder and giggled at the air. 

Connie turned to humour him. To his surprise, he did see Reiner and while his jaws dropped in surprise, he waved instinctively. Reiner saw them and hesitated for a moment before he returned the wave and proceeded over.

"I saw Reiner!" Connie exclaimed.

"It can't be... Eren's drunk, you know?" Eren could never be trusted when he was drunk.

"Why are there two Reiners?" Eren slurred in confusion, only to reaffirm their suspicions and giggled. "Oh, and Titan's a great name by the way."

Sasha and Connie hung their heads low, refusing to comment.

Ymir winced and looked at Historia in pity. 

"It--it is a great name..." Historia mumbled sullenly, barely audible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy and Freya are original characters because I needed people to befriend Jean (like Marco, but he's dead). Freya is Marco's sister, so I'm characterizing her as I would characterize Marco.


End file.
